I need a Mate
by Car-the-awesome
Summary: The alphas have come for Derek, and he's doing everything he can to stay away from them. He realizes the only way to be able to stay out of their pack is to find a mate,and he does, but the decision will surprise everyone. Including him. But what happens when his mate/not mate is taken by the alphas? Sterek Slash Death blood sexy times. Warnings inside. No Haters please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, watching teen wolf as write this. Please review. I love reviews. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Stiles ran around the corner and doubled over, out of breathe. Ever since the alpha's came to town looking for Derek, things were even more dangerous, and it seemed like he was running for his life every other day. This really could not bode well for his health.

He finally managed to get his breathe back, and looked up, only to see a pair of glowing red eyes in the alley way. _Fuck_ he thought to himself. "Hey Mr. alpha. Please don't kill me. I'm just gonna walk away now..."

He heard a deep, rumbling low voice. The voice of the alpha, but there was an undertone to the voice that he thought he knew, but he just couldn't place it. "Stiles Stilinski?" the voice questioned.

"Um... yeah, um... H-how do you know me?

The red faded out of the eyes and they turned a glowing blue. Instantly Stiles felt better, but that feeling of relief he had at recognizing Derek's old wolf eyes went away almost instantly when he heard Derek yell, "Stiles duck!"

Three things flashed through Stiles ADD mind when Derek told him to duck "I wonder what's behind me," "Awwwwwww Derek cares enough to tell me to look out." and "Duck." Knowing Derek, he wouldn't tell him to duck unless he really should, so Stiles followed his last thought and ducked just in time to dodge a giant wolf that landed right in front of him and shifted slowly to a man.

Stiles tried to scramble backwards, but ended up landing on his butt ten feet away from the man. "Hmm, How odd. You seem to express concern for this _human_." His nose scrunched at the word, as if humans were dirty, unnecessary, inferior creatures. The man started to stalk forward, thoroughly enjoying the fear in Stiles eyes.

"Stay away from him!" Derek roared. "Touched him and _die!" _

The man finally reached Stiles and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up against a brick wall. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw Derek charg the man, but the man just swatted him away with the hand that wasn't holding him against the brick wall.

The mans eye's glowed red as he shifted to humanoid wolf form. _How many fucking forms do these things have!? _Stiles wondered. The alpha jerked his head into place, threw his head back, and howled. The sound filled Stiles with pure terror. The alpha was signaling to the others that he had found what they were looking for. He had found Derek.

Stiles didn't have time to ponder how he knew this, because the alpha threw him across the small alley way and his head smashed into a dumpster. He saw stars and reached back to feel his head. He felt a warm, sticky, liquid substance and was horrified to know he was bleeding.

The alpha shifted fully and the giant wolf stalked forward towards Stiles again. Stiles's vision started to blur and he knew he was about to pass out. The last thing he saw before he gave into the blackness was Derek wrapping his arms around the wolf and squeezin. Then, he saw nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Stiles awoke briefly once, and he realized he was in someone's arms. And they were running. Running faster than any human. He was being carried by a werewolf, or at least some other supernatural being.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Stiles finally came back to consciousness in an abandoned building. He sat up and groaned feeling his head. To his surprise, it was bandaged nice and tight. He remembered waking up in someone's arms, running, faster than humanly possible, so he figured the alphas had kidnapped him. But why had they bandaged him? Were they keeping him alive to use as some kind of ransom? But, he wasn't part of the pack. Not in the werewolf sense anyway, so how could he be of value?

What had the alpha said? Something about... how Derek expressed concern for him. Derek. If they had him, they must also have Derek. The way Derek had charged the wolf, there was no way Derek would have gone down without a fight.

One thing was for certain, he had to escape, but how? Stiles glanced around, tying to get an idea of where he was. He was in a small warehouse with large objects stacked neatly in rows, covered by sheets. The objects were cube like in shape, so he figured they were boxes. Stiles stood up but regretted it immediately after the room started spinning.

Stiles fell, but just as he was about to hit the ground, someone caught him. He prepared himself to fight off his captor as best he could, but when he turned around, he realized it was Derek.

"Derek! What the hell! Where the fuck am I! Why the fuck am I here? What's going on? How'd you get away from those wolves?!"

"Stiles."

"I'm gonna die. We're gonna die. Scott's probably dead."

"Stiles."

"Jackson's probably dead, and Lydia, we have to get out of here. We have to save all of them. We have to fight back. We have to-"

"Stiles!" Stiles shrunk back from Derek's roar.

"Gosh sourwolf, someone's pissed. Which is weird considering _my head is split open!"_

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be pissed if you would let me explain." Derek wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was still laced with that tone of anger he usually had when he was talking to Stiles. "You are in a warehouse, in the warehouse district, near that club you guys found Jackson at when he was trying to kill Danny. You're here, because I decided to save your life.

What's going on? Well, after the alpha threw you at that dumpster, I managed to knock him out. Then, I picked you up and ran before the other alphas showed up. I ran up to Frisco, ran through rivers, ditches, and other things to get rid of our scent. Then, I looped back to Beacon Hills and came here. I bandaged you up and have kept you here, _alive, _for about three days. I was worried you weren't getting any better so I was getting ready to take you to the hospital. I went out to get some more gauze to keep your head bandaged, and when I came back, you were falling. So I caught you, then you started having a bitch fit, and didn't let me say anything until I growled at you."

Stiles blushed, thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior. "Oh. Sorry about that... So, why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"Gee Stiles let's see how'd that go. 'ma'am? Can you please admit this young boy.'" Derek made a high pitched female voice, "'Aren't you an ex-convict? Bringing in a blood covered kid?' 'Yes, that's me.' 'What happened to him!? These wounds... they don't look... natural.' 'Well you see, he was attacked by an alpha werewolf while trying to run from the initial fight. There's a pack of these werewolves after me, and he got in the damned way. Like he always does.' Can you see that going well Stiles?"

Stiles looked down, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "Can you please take me home? I'm feeling a lot better..."

"Stiles." Derek said, his voice softening, worried that he'd insulted the boy. "I'm so-"

"Derek, can you please just take me home. Please?"

Derek sighed, resigned. "Follow me." he turned and walked out of the warehouse. They got to the parking lot and Derek got into the driver side door of his black Camaro. He reached across and opened the passenger door for Stiles.

The drive to Stile's house was awkward and tense the whole way. Stiles was ashamed of the way Derek had said he was always in the way. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just the stupid human that always needed saving, and always got in the way, making the others risk their lives to preserve his.

When they pulled up Stiles started to get out, but Derek grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean that Stiles. You're not in the way. You actually help us more than you know. You help us so much and we never acknowledge it. So... Thanks."

"Your welcome. Can I go now?" Stiles knew he was being mean, but Derek had hurt him, and it's not like it'd affect Derek anyway. Derek was always stoic and void of any emotion.

Derek sighed. "Yes. Oh, and I told your dad," he paused, "everything. So you don't have to lie to him about your head. I also gave him some stuff that's he's supposed to put on your wrappings every night, and every morning when he changes them. Stiles. I really didn't mean it. You matter. A lot."

For a second Stiles thought he saw some emotion in Derek's eyes, but Derek pulled away and he got out of the car, closing the door behind him and walking up to the front door.

He walked in and found a note on the counter. In his dad's surprisingly very neat handwriting.

_Stiles, _

_If Derek brings you back before I come home from work, I left some money in your room for dinner. Derek says the stuff he put on your wound should keep you from getting hungry for a while, but I know you a lot better than him. Haha. I should be home by 11:30, don't wait up. _

_-Dad_

Stiles read the note and huffed. He _wasn't _hungry. And he was _always_ hungry. How odd. Since it was 10:00 at night and he really wasn't hungry, Stiles decided to go up to bed. He knew he'd just woken up after sleeping for three days, but he was still very tired.

Stiles sleepily trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He debated finding clothes to sleep in, but decided against it. He started to strip down to just his underwear and wife beater and that's when he noticed that he was wearing different clothes. Even different boxers. Derek had changed him. How embarrassing.

He pushed the thought of the tall dark werewolf out of his mind and laid down to sleep. He was so tired he didn't even notice the glowing red eyes watching him through the window...


	2. 2 Stalker

**A/N: AHHHHH. I love you guys. All that followed and Favorited! 30 some follows in a couple days... I know that's not like, super amazing or whatever, but It's better than my other stories. Special love goes to: Kazakun08, Dereksgirl24, HaloGurl6423, WhatMattersMost, and KeiranNight for reviewing! You guys keep me going. You know what? You guys get a cyber cookie (::) I FLIPPING LOVE THOSE REVIEWS. I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever, School and like, seven different clubs plus work, and soccer, and I seriously have had like, ten minuets a week to myself for the past month. I know this chapter sucks and it's just a filler, But I'll try my hardest to update soon, like maybe within a week or so? Sorry. School is so hard considering I have like 5 AP classes and if I don't get at LEAST an A- I get grounded. Sorry. Sorry for rambling. On with the story. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Stiles woke up and for the first time in his life, he was fully awake within seconds. He sat up, glanced at the window, and had a mini heart attack when he thought he saw a dark shape. He opened the window sticking his head out, and realized it was raining. Hard.

He glanced around outside and was relieved to see nothing, until he saw a humanoid shape on the other side of the street. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then it was gone. Even though he knew _someone_ was watching him, he hadn't felt at all threatened by the shape, in fact, he felt almost- comforted... As if it was looking out for him. Protecting him.

He decided it was probably Scott and headed down for breakfast, stopping to pull off his bandages on the way. He felt his head and noticed a long bump along the back, almost like a scar. He pulled his hand away from his head and inspected it for traces of blood, finding none. _What the Hell?_

Being to hungry to worry about it, Stiles raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding another note from his dad:

_Stiles,_

_So happy to see you're finally home, but with the strange rise in homicides, I was called into work rather early. If your head isn't healed yet, the paste stuff Derek gave me is in the medicine cabinet, top shelf. The gauze is in the first aid kit. If you need anything, I'll have my phone on all day, and Derek said you could reach him at this number. 555-2367. Try not to stress yourself to much, it _is _Saturday, so just relax and watch cartoons or something. I'll be home by 3. _

_Love-_

_Dad. _

Stiles read the letter four times, wondering when Derek got a phone. He put the number in his cell phone, but didn't call. He wanted it. Just in case, but he didn't plan on using it. Then, he finally started his breakfast. Normally he would have settled for a nice bowl of cereal in front of the TV, but today was different. He got out all the fixings for an omelet.

Stiles was so busy buzzing around the kitchen, he didn't notice a gentle tap at the door. The gentle tap turned into a loud knock, and then into an all out pounding on the door. Stiles finally noticed, and went to get the door. After peering in the peephole he opened the door to reveal a very frustrated Scott.

"Dude! I've been knocking for like, ten minuets now! Why weren't you answering the door?!"

"Sorry dude, I was making breakfast, didn't hear you... Since when do you knock before coming in? Mi casa es su casa... since, well, forever."

"Yeah, sorry. Ever since the alpha's came to town I've just been a little, antsy... _and_ your door was locked. Since when is your door locked? I almost broke down the door, fangs bared but then I figured your dad might not like missing a front door, and I could smell the eggs and stuff so I figured you were okay. By the way your eggs are burning."

"Shit. Come in, sit down, want an omelet?" Stiles asked, dashing into the kitchen to save his eggs.

Scott followed him shrugging out of his jacket and putting it on the back of a chair slumping into it. "So, Derek told me you were back... How are you feeling?"

"You mean besides being pissed that Derek basically KIDNAPPED me, frustrated because I'm going to have a crap load of homework, and worthless because I can't even protect myself? Other than that I'm just peachy."

Scott grimaced at Stiles's outburst, usually Stiles was _always_ happy, no matter what happened. "You're not worthless bro, you're just human. And don't be mad at Derek, he did basically save your life... Apparently the alphas thought it'd be an easy way to get to Derek, killing you that is. When a wolf shows any attachment to a human, it's an easy target for the rest of us, if we wanted to harm said wolf."

Stiles thought it over for a bit. He came to the conclusion that even though Derek _had_ kidnapped him, technically he hadn't because his dad had apparently been informed. "Well still." Stiles grumbled, discontent that he couldn't be mad at Derek without being a giant douche, "He could have woken me up and just let me deal with it."

"He tried!" Scott yelled, exasperated, "We all did. No one could get you to wake up, I mean, you had little moments of consciousness, but it was like you weren't even there."

"Fine, well do you _have_ to watch my house, I mean, it's kinda creepy."

"What, I don't watch your house."

"Come on Scott, I saw you this morning! Like, twenty minuets ago, watching my window."

"Dude, I've been here for like five, and I wasn't here before. I got to your house and went straight to your door, I wasn't watching anything."

A horrified expression crossed Stile's face, who had been watching his house if it wasn't Scott? Maybe Derek? No, he cared, but not that much. Stiles slowly started to panic, taking short shallow breaths and bending over, trying to get more air in his aching lungs.

Scott get up and rushed over to his friend. He'd witnessed Stiles having panic attacks before, and he knew just what to do. He stood over Stiles and rubbed his back in a circular motion, all the while talking in a soothing voice, the way one might talk to a sleepy baby. He told Stiles about what it was like to be a wolf, to be in beta form, running through the woods. He told Stiles about how it felt to feel the wind in your face, leaves under your feet, and the moon on your skin.

After a little bit, Stiles finally calmed down and began to breathe normally. Scott let him just sit and breathe for a little bit before he asked him any questions, he didn't want another episode.

"Dude, what happened? Who was watching your house?"

"I don't know, I woke up and looked out my window. I thought I saw someone there, so I opened it and looked outside. I saw someone across the street, by the woods, just standing there watching me. I thought it was you because I didn't feel threatened, at all, I felt safe."

"Stiles, it wasn't me. But I'm going to find out who it was." Before Stiles could stopped him, Scott raced outside and morphed into his beta form. His inner wolf hated the outside on days like today.

As he loped outside, he took note of his surroundings. It was a cold October morning, and the leaves hadn't changed color yet. The clouds above his head were big black storm clouds filled with rain. The clouds just couldn't hold the rain anymore. They flew down and splattered all over him and his frustration over the weather quickened his shift.

Scott ran outside and started sniffing around the area Styles had pointed out. He found a sent he recognized easily. A werewolf could pick out the scent of his alpha anywhere. He trotted back to Styles and shifted back.

"Well? Who was stalking me?"

Scott smiled. "Oh, a friend."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Really really sorry this is soooooooo short. I'm just really under a lot of pressure with everything else, and to top it all of I didn't post this for a while because my english teacher told me I wasn't a very good writer... a lot. This chapter sucks, I know, but I will post a better, longer chapter soon. I promise.**

**P.S. I proof read this at like 3 a.m. After 5 hours of homework and a bunch of other stuff. Sorry. I'll post a new chapter soon. Tata for now. **


	3. 3 Sterek

**A/N: Sorry this took so long... School, and seven clubs is still leaving me with about seven minuets a day to myself (That's on a two hour sleep schedule...), and soccer's over but YAG has officially started so I have a _little_ more time but not much. However, tomorrow I'm leaving on a retreat for three days, and I'm taking my laptop so I might be able to wright _a lot_ so I _may_ be updating sooner. And I also had writers block for this, as in I know where I want it to go, but I'm not sure how to get it there. (also, the only form of editing was done by me and my best friend so ignore any mistakes... If someone would like to teach me how to use a beta, please PM me...) Alright, enough babbling. On with the story! (I completely made up the passage on mating)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is just a fanfic which means it never happened, but one can wish... **

Stiles sat in chemistry watching the clock slowly tick to 3 the seconds lasting hours to his poor ADHD brain. The weekend had been uneventful, nothing interesting happening, and to top it off Scott wouldn't tell him who'd been outside his window Saturday, and he was seriously frustrated with the dark haired teen.

The only interesting thing to happen all weekend was when Derek had texted him to tell him to meet him at the Hale house after school on Monday, and Stiles had jumped at the chance of finally be able to do something! The alpha's had attacked _twice_ over the weekend, and the first time Issac had grabbed Stiles and driven him sixty miles out of town; the second time Boyd was the one who took him away.

Stiles felt bad leaving the pack a wolf down, but Derek insisted that he be taken away, that they'd be fine. Stiles also felt bad because he felt like the useless human that always needed to be protected, but Derek wouldn't listen to _anything_ he said, repeating the same line, over and over again, "Stiles, you've got a role to play, a huge one, something that will make the alphas go away, forever." Stiles had no idea what the hell Derek meant, but every time he asked, Derek just told him that he'd find out soon enough.

Finally the bell rang, shocking Stiles out of his thoughts and he shot out of his seat, running for his jeep. He started the jeep and the roar of the engine soothed him. He shifted into first gear and gunned the engine, roaring out of the parking lot and scaring a few of his class mates. He didn't care, he just wanted to get to Derek's as fast as possible.

The ride was short, Stiles having sped the whole way, and the second he screeched to a halt in front of the house he killed the engine and jumped out, running up the porch not bothering to knock. He shot up the stairs and into the living room.

They had rebuilt the whole house from top to bottom, enlisting the help of the whole lacrosse team now that _both_ captains were in the pack. It had taken only a few months, and the house looked great. All the walls were made of plain wood and painted dark colors like black and brown, so if they were attacked, marks wouldn't be as visible. There was hardly any furniture, not really needed seeing as the pack only came to the house once in a while, and Derek was the only one who actually lived there. The kitchen had cupboards, a refrigerator, a stove, a large oaken table, and matching chairs. The laundry room had a washer and dryer, and the bathroom had a sink, a urinal (at Derek's insistence) and a shower. The living room had two couches, three recliners, and even a wide screen TV. There were bedrooms for everyone in the pack, including Stiles, and each was furnished with a bed, a closet, a small TV, and a plaque with the name of the owner on the door. The only other room with furniture was the storage room where they stored equipment for training; things such as knives, brass knuckles, weights, metal bars, boxing gloves, and even a spare sword or two filled the room, all neatly stack, stored and labeled. All these rooms were upstairs because the whole bottom floor was used for training. They constantly had to fix walls, floors, and everything else downstairs.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, impatient to find out what was going on, "where are you?!"

"In here!" The reply came from an oak door labeled _Derek_ and Stiles almost broke down the door in his haste to find him.

Once inside the room, Stiles jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down for a bit before settling and moving to sit on the edge. "Well, what's going on, what's the new info?"

Derek smiled, turning to face the hyperactive teen on his bed. "Well, I think I know how to stop the alpha pack..." he shifted uncomfortably and Stiles fidgeted with his hands, completely curious as to what could make Derek Hale (a super powerful alpha werewolf who'd destroyed a Kenema, enemy werewolves, his own uncle, and many other threats) nervous.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, still completely bewildered, "Is it this thing you keep telling me I have to do? This thing apparently only _I_ can do?"

Derek blushed and looked at his feet, "Well, it's complicated, how much do you know about the alpha pack, exactly?" he asked, meeting Stiles's eyes, sea green eyes holding faint brown.

As Stiles looked into Derek's eyes he felt a surge of... warmth? deep in his belly. He pondered what that meant for about two seconds before he answered Derek's question. "Well, they're a pack of alpha's that are extremely powerful, they're trying to recruit you, and they have a few extra powers."

Derek's face turned surprised, "Extra powers? What extra powers?"

"Well, they can shift into a full wolf, unlike beta's, they can steal memories... or implant them, and they can read each others minds. Nothing that we didn't already know..."

"Oh," Derek got distracted again, "Yeah... Well, I found out a little more about the way they recruit, and the way to avoid it..."

Stiles jumped up excitedly, "What is it?"

Derek blushed again and looked at his feet, completely and utterly unlike him, he glanced at Stiles, then back at his feet, "Well, um, erm this is so embarrassing trying to explain it, and technically I'm not allowed to tell you, but I _can_ give you a hint: Go home a research alpha mating rituals." Stiles opened his mouth, about to ask what he meant but Derek cut him off, "I'm not allowed to say anymore so just go home, and research that. You're a smart kid. I have faith you can figure it out. Now, you probably should go, I have business to attend to."

"Okay..." Stiles slowly walked down the stairs and out the front door, completely lost in thought and for once, totally silent. What did Derek mean by asking him to research mating rituals? What did that have to do with anything and most importantly, what did it have to do with the thing Derek kept saying Stiles could do, the thing that would supposedly stop the alphas and make them disappear.

He started his jeep and the roar helped him collect his thoughts, it was, therapeutic for him, just like research. On the drive home he realized something that was rather obvious, the way to stop the alphas had to do something with mating, maybe Derek had to find a mate, maybe he needed Stiles to find him a girlfriend. He laughed at the idea of Derek Hale dating.

Stiles finally reached his house and walked up to his room, switching on his computer as he sat down and opened the encyclopedia of lycanthropy that he had received for Christmas last year. He turned to the chapter on the alpha's and started to read. He'd read this chapter hundreds of times but this time he focused a little more on the short passage about mating.

**Mating~○~**

_Not much is known about the mating of alpha wolves._

_All that is known is that if an alpha does not find a mate _

_before his first year as an alpha ends, he'll lose not only his powers_

_but also his life. _

_Ever alpha needs an alpha female_

_as a pack cannot function without one._

_Most alpha males mate with a human,_

_who is then claimed by an act of the deepest intimacy_

Mating

_After the act of mating is complete, the human, will become wolf._

_The alpha will also develop the ability to phase completely_

_and his pack will become telepathically linked._

_There will be signs to tell when a wolf has found his mate_

_The alpha will change in personality almost completely_

_when around the object of his affection._

_He'll also become extremely protective of the human._

_The human will have been involved _

_in the pack on earlier circumstances, _

_but the alpha will not have allowed him/her to _

_involved in the affairs of the pack as much as before. _

_One last thing that all must know, _

_The human half of the alpha may be able to, _

_but His wolf will not be able to distinguish_

_between male and female when finding the perfect mate._

_Both human and wolf must be in perfect agreement_

_when finding their mate._

_However, if they're not, it will drive the alpha insane. _

Stiles closed the book and powered off his computer, he knew all he needed to know. There was _no way_ Derek could be serious. No. Possible. Way. If the passage meant what he thought it meant, Derek was- Derek wanted- Stiles couldn't-

Stiles decided he needed answers and ran down the stairs, heading towards the Hale house for the second time that day. He shot up the stairs and barged into Derek's room only to find that Derek wasn't there. Where could he be? He decided that he couldn't be far and started angrily yelling, "Derek! Where the hell are you!? Get your wolf ass in here this inst-"

"Stiles, calm down, I'm right here," Derek said coming out of his small walk-in closet, "Did you figure it out?"

"You bet your ass I did, and if it's what I think it is there is no way in hell, I mean, why the hell couldn't you just tell me?"

"It was something you had to figure out on your own. I couldn't tell you, not without influencing your decision. You had to come to it by yourself."

"Well I did, I have a couple questions though..."

"Like what?" Derek sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling Stiles to sit with him.

Stiles grimaced, he didn't really feel like sitting, but he felt awkward standing so he decided to sit. He huffed a bit, glanced at Derek, then away. He was nervous, and he had no idea how to bring up the topic.

Finally he decided to just do it, to just talk. "Derek, I-I don't know if I can do this."

Derek placed his hand over Stiles's, and Stiles's heart rate picked up making him blush. Derek decided to capitalize on Stiles's moment of weakness and lifted his other hand to cup Stiles's cheek. "Stiles, don't tell me you don't feel this, I can _hear_ your heart rate get faster, every time I touch you, every time we're close."

Stiles opened his mouth again to speak, but Derek wasn't done. He swooped in and crashed his lips against Stiles's, passionate lips colliding with surprised ones. Comparing the feelings that shot through Stiles to fireworks would be like comparing the sun to a match.

He fought it at first, convinced what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He felt as if he'd been starving his whole life, and Derek's lips were the food he so desperately needed. He ran his arms up Derek's sides and moved them to rest around his neck, never breaking the contact of their lips. At the same time, Derek placed his hands on his waist, lifting him up so that Stiles was on his lap, his legs wrapped around his waist and resting behind him on the bed.

They were chest to chest, lip to lip, wolf to human, and Stiles decided it wouldn't be so bad to be Derek's alpha female, but he'd have to do something about that title. Derek lifted his hands to Stiles face, caressing the soft skin before he pulled away causing Stiles to make a small whine of annoyance which in turn made Derek smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Don't tell me after _that,_ you aren't sure about us." Derek said, fighting to control his laughter.

Stiles grimaced, now that he was free from the haze of pleasure that clouded his mind during the kiss, he was able to think. He slowly untangled himself from Derek, and would have fallen to the floor if Derek hadn't caught him and laid him on the bed. He had just kissed _Derek Hale_. Derek. Fucking. Hale.

He closed his eyes and slapped his hand to his head, grimacing again. He wasn't sure about anything, who he was, what he was worth, he wasn't even sure about his feelings anymore, something he was _always_ sure about. "Derek, it's not that I'm not 'sure' about us,'" he said, making air quotes around the word _sure. _"It's just that I've never been with a man before, and this is all new to me. Plus, what does our being together have to do with getting rid of the alpha's?"

"Well, that's the new information I was telling you about, an alpha must join the alpha pack before his first year as an alpha is over, or he'll die. The only way to get around that, is mating. If I were to... _mate_ with someone, then the alpha's would be forced to leave me, and my pack, alone. My _wolf_ already had someone in mind, since the very minute I became alpha. It was just waiting for _me _to clue in."

"So, if we, _mated_," Stiles asked, crinkling his nose at the word, "They'd go away?"

"Yes, but it's not something I wanted to force you into, you see, wolves mate for a life time, they don't date. Once we start, there's no going back, we'd be together forever. Do you think you can handle that? Because if you don't, we'll just find another way to deal with them, I'll kill them all if I have to. I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to."

Stiles sat up and placed a finger to Derek's lips. "Derek, I'm not sure if I'm ready. I-I need some time to think. But, is there a way to _try_ without the whole 'for life' thing?"

"Well, we could date. Purely, without mating or... doing- you know- _it, _and if you decide it's worth it, then maybe we could take the next step. But we haven't got much time. My year is up in less than a month."

Stiles laid down, pulling Derek on top of him, "Then we'd better get started." he sighed, "I can't believe I have a... boyfriend." Stiles said, tasting the word on his lips and realizing he like it. It felt right, Derek _was _his boyfriend. "Scott's gonna love this." He laughed and Derek moved so they were laying next to each other, Stiles cuddled into Derek's chest, Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles.

He pulled the blankets up around them, kissed the top of Stiles head, and closed his eyes. Both he and his wolf completely content... For now.

**A/N: AHH I feel pretty good about this chapter. I feel like it started and ended well, although not much really happened, EXCEPT THE ESTABLISHING OF STEREK! So... If that's that and they do end up... Mating, then the alpha's will go away, and the story will end after like, two or three more chapters. BUUUUUUUUUUT if enough people review, (I'm thinking 8-10) the story COULD continue to be a little longer... with another plot twist, another enemy, another fight, more tests to their relationship, etc. Ahhhhhhh thus is the life of an author, always at a cross roads. Well, Please Please please please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy and feed my imagination, making me update faster. Well, anyways, Ta Ta for now,**

**-Carlos the awesome one.**


	4. Nephilim

**A/N: Hey guys, well, as it looks now, the story will ****continue! So, follows reached triple digits... :))))) BOOSHA, but even more exciting, REVIEWS DOUBLED! ****Thanks to: ****TidusGT, Brunu, Fandestigres DemonxRose Jensen's Petunia Guest Chelsea Jay cucu4cocopuff1989 Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai *****cricket chirps in stands while everyone stares***** Well Here's chapter four... Hope ya'll enjoy it. **

Stiles woke up and walked to his bedroom in the wolf house. He felt bad leaving Derek right away, but he didn't want to smell bad when his boyfriend woke up so he needed to take a shower, get dressed, deodorize and brush his teeth to smell, at the very least, acceptable.

He was glad he'd decided to take extra clothes and toiletries to the wolf house, but he had really only packed necessities. He groaned inwardly when he realized he hadn't brought any of his favorite cologne. He decided to make do and hopped in the shower, showering quickly, but thoroughly already wanting to be back with Derek.

Eventually he was showered, dressed, and smelling like old spice, so he decided to go into the kitchen to make breakfast. He couldn't decide what to make, not exactly knowing Derek's preferences, so he decided just to make the classic eggs and bacon.

Derek woke up slowly and smiled to himself thinking about the amazing person he'd shared a bed with. He rolled over and felt a cold spot on the bed next to him. Instantly his wolf senses kicked in and he leapt out of bead, flipping twice, and landed by the door, already running.

He knew Stiles hadn't left; if he'd left, Derek would have been able to feel it, he'd be able to feel the separation from his mate, even if they hadn't really mated yet. If Stiles hadn't left him, that meant only one thing, _he'd been taken..._

Derek raced through the hallway, shifting mid bound. He looked in each room as he ran, his wolf senses kicking in and giving him more information than his eyes could take in alone. Scents, sounds and even flavors assaulted his mind, and he sifted through each of them, mentally scanning every source of information to locate Stiles.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was subtle, just a small scent among others assaulting his nose, but his predator mind homed in on it, realizing it was the scent of his prey. The scent was fresh, only two hours old.

He gazed around the bathroom, amazed at the scene of total disarray that greeted him, and it made him proud. Sure Stiles had been taken, but it was obvious he put up a fight. No one could make that big of a mess... it had to have been multiple people... fighting. He sniffed around the bathroom, but the only scent he caught was Stiles's.

He retreated into the hallway and started running again, before his human brain caught up to his wolf brain. He'd shifted through the scents earlier, focusing in only on Stiles, his prey, but now, his human half was telling him to focus on the other scents, and what he smelled made him stumble.

He sniffed again to make sure, but it was unmistakable: bacon and eggs with a hint of orange juice. He groaned, Stiles hadn't been taken, the crazy teen had decided to make him breakfast. Derek shook his head, and after sniffing around one last time to make sure there weren't any foreign scents, he shifted back and walked into his destroyed bathroom to shower and dress.

Stiles was just setting the second plate on the table when Derek walked in, wearing nothing but a pear of black sweatpants. Stiles looked up and his breath hitched in his throat, shocking him. Since when did _men_ take his breath away? He consoled himself by thinking, '_Derek is extremely buff, and _everyone_ finds him attractive... With his, amazing smile, his, beard of scruff, and his amazing abs, perfect skin.' _

Stiles caught himself starting to drool and looked down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up to find Derek staring at him, his usual scowl already in place. "Can I he-"

Derek cut him off. "You _will_ clean that bathroom this second!"

"But what about breakfa-" Stiles started to protest, but Derek cut him off.

"Now."

Stiles turned, muttering, "Fine," as he walked away. He turned, opening his mouth to say something snarky as he got to the bottom of the stairs, but he never got the chance.

The window over the table exploded, spraying shards of glass everywhere. Stiles hit the floor, covering his head and neck with his hands as the shards flew past him, tearing at his skin. The glass stopped and he started to lift his head, only to slam it to the ground again as a spray of bullets tore apart the house. He heard Derek roar, an earsplitting noise that filled him with terror, and felt a hand pick him up by the back of his neck.

The next thing he knew, he was downstairs in the bunker designed specifically for attacks like this. Derek put him down and moved over to the doors, his hands flying across the locks, and Stiles gasped when he saw his back. Derek's back was covered in blood, bullets littering the wide expanse of tattered skin covering thick, rolling, muscle.

He turned and Stiles's heart almost stopped. He'd not been afraid of Derek in months, but the Derek he saw now, chilled his very core. He'd never been more terrified in his life, and it hurt him that it was Derek that caused this.

Derek's eyes lost intensity as he started walking towards Stiles, raising his hands to show Stiles he wasn't dangerous. Stiles calmed down, and sat down to wait for the attackers to get bored and leave, realizing breaking into the vault would be impossible.

Derek started to pace back and forth, brows furrowed, arms crossed behind his back. Stiles couldn't stand the nervous pacing, and he grabbed Derek's arm to make him stop. "Derek! Can you stop stressing? You're stressing me out! There's no need to worry, this damn bunker is unbreakable! No one can get in!"

Stiles had never been more wrong. The 16 inch solid steel wall exploded, showering him and Derek in rubble and shards of metal, and Stiles fell to the ground for a second time, his head smashing into the cement floor. He saw Derek smashing into the wall, bullets raining around him, and then, he blacked out.

For what seemed like the 100th time since Scott became a werewolf, Stiles woke up tied to something, and it seriously pissed him off. He wasn't even a wolf, and yet all of the wolf's problems seemed to affect _his_ life. It just wasn't_ fair_! Even though he was just "research guy" he life was _always_ in danger.

Suddenly, he felt anger growing inside of him, the likes of which he'd never experienced. He felt it coil and grow, traveling through his entire body. His vision tinted red and there was a metallic taste in his mouth when suddenly, there was a splitting pain between his shoulder blades. He cried out and fell to his hands and knees.

_Weren't my hands tied to a pole? f_lashed through his mind, and he opened his eyes to see tattered pieces of singed rope next to his arms. _What the hell. _There was a noise, like large claws scraping across cement, and he looked up to see a rat running across the floor... three hundred feet away. _But it was _so _loud! _

His mind cleared and his father's survival training kicked in. Sitting up, he took a quick mental inventory of his surroundings. He gazed around the building and almost passed out again. He could see _everything_, literally everything. From the grains in the wooden crates _fifty yards away_ to the dust floating by the light bulb. He cracked his eyelids open, gradually them apart like one would to get used to a bright light after hours of sleep. It took five minutes, but he could finally open his eyes all the way without seeing spots.

When he stood up, his back flexed and he found muscles he'd never felt before. He was amazed at the strength he felt coursing through his entire being. He flexed his new found muscles and his heart almost stopped when he found himself hovering ten feet off the ground.

He landed, and turned his head, trying to get a view of his back. He gave up the futile attempt, and walked over to the steal door he'd seen during his mental inventory. He gasped out loud when he saw his reflection. There were giant, ebony wings protruding from his back, and he just couldn't believe it! He quickly ran through all the creatures he'd come across in his research that involved wings, and the one that stuck out, the one that made the most sense, was a nephilim.

"Yes, they're marvelous aren't they?" a man asked in what was actually a whisper, but sounded to Stiles as though the man were yelling through a megaphone pressed against his ear. He shrieked and fell to the ground, covering his ears in less than a millisecond as he fell.

"Yes," the man continued, once again in a whisper, "The hearing hurts at first, but you'll grow accustomed to it." Stiles glanced up at the man he saw before him. He looked to be about Derek's age, even the same height. But this man was blonde, and his eyes were empty, completely devoid of emotion.

Stiles stood up, already used to his super hearing, this new ability much easier to control than his sight. As the man stood their, holding him in a calculating gaze, Stiles felt himself fill with revulsion, his hatred for this mystery man already established, tapping into a primal part of himself, causing years of untapped rage, brewing just beneath the surface of his calm demeanor, break the barrier of control he'd established over the years. Rage over his mother, over always being the brunt of Jackson's jokes, over _always_ facing supernatural disasters flowed down his arms, and exploded in the palms of his hands. Tongue's of flame actually sparked between his hands to form an awesome sword of heavenly flame.

Scott ran through the destroyed house in search of Derek. Stiles was gone again, and the last person to have seen him was Derek. He leapt down the stairs and into the supposedly impenetrable bunker. He found Derek on the floor, covered in blood, bullet holes, and debris.

He ran to Derek and kneeled at his side, listening for his breathing and checking his neck for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. He whipped out his phone and called Dr. Deaton.

"Hey Doc."

"Hello Scott, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah," Scott whispered, already pulling the bullets from Derek's body, "Basically, Stiles has been missing for three days and Derek was the last one to see him. I came to Derek's house and he's lying in the bunker covered in blood and bullets. I'm pulling them out right now, but he's pretty hurt. I don't know if he'll survive."

"I'll be right there." and then there was nothing but a dial tone.

It took another 15 minutes, but Scott finally had all the bullets out just as Deaton walked in. "Hello Scott." Deaton whispered as he set down his medical kit, already beginning work on Derek.

He pulled out some vials with some weird powders, and poured a purple one into a small dish, then added a green one, and mixed them together with some blue liquid. The mix turned into a pasty salve that smoked blue, and Deaton filled each of Derek's wounds with it. While the bullet holes smoked, and Deaton let his hands hover over Derek's torso, muttering in a strange language.

"Scott, could you please reach into my bag and withdraw the vial with silvery smoke. Pour the smoke into the stone bowl carved with runes, then place the gauze in the bowl, and be careful not to let the smoke touch you're skin, without this salve, the smoke could be very lethal to those of your kind."

Scott did as he was told, and moved back, the dangerous smoke scaring him way to much after the whole _humidifier-at-the-rave _thing. Three minutes later, Deaton finished murmuring and quickly plunged his hands into the bowl, rapping Derek's whole torso in the smoke soaked gauze.

"Is he gonna live?" Scott asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well," Deaton replied, "wait a few moments and we shall see."

Scott had no idea what he meant, but got his answer a few minutes later. Derek opened his eyes, his irises glowing such a powerful red his eyes couldn't contain it. The light overflowed past his eyelids and illuminated both Scott and Deaton in a brilliant red light.

"Where's Stiles."

**A/N: I know. I'm an absolute horrid person. I update on a really crappy schedule and this chapter is horrible. I left it at a kinda cliff hanger, or at least I tried. I know, I'm really really really sorry. But the way I write, I see where I want the story to be and then I try to get it there while filling it interestingly. I am absolutely horrid at a slow build up, so if that's what you want, you might as well jump off now, also if you want me to promise to update regularly and be a great author, you may want to stop reading this... I'm trying, but it's hard... I'm sorry. Please like this. It'll get interesting, I promise! Also, I'm going to _try_ to set up a pole to see what ya'll think of Stiles being a nephilim, but I'm not the best at this site, so if the pole isn't up, just comment your opinion or pm me. It seriously matters to me. ANNNNNNND the more reviews, the faster updatesare posted. If you're into that sorta thing. **

**Buh by**

**car-the-awesome**

**P.S. I proof read this at like 2 a.m. So if there's mistakes, I'm sorry. **


	5. 5 Alpha Pack

**A/N: Hey, well, someone told me that if I wanted to update faster, to carry a notebook around with me and write in it every free second I got. I did that. You'd think, "OMG he writes literally every free second he has. He should update like every day." no. That just tells ya'll how little time I have. So... Anyways, please read and review. Tell me what you think of all the supernatural. I tried to add some but not to much. **

**Warning: There is cursing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of the actors. **

The blade of heavenly flame sparked, glowing brighter, fed by the rage of its master. It formed an awesome double edged blade, filling the cavernous building with its brilliance. The blade elongated and thinned, rounding at the edges until Stiles was holding a long bow of radical flame. He pulled the string back and an arrow formed, perfectly crafted from his imagination and pulled from heaven's mighty arsenal.

Stiles let the arrow fly. It smashed into a pillar of wood to his captor's left, blowing the both of them apart with the force of his anger. Stiles stood to gaze about the building he'd set ablaze. The building was completely and utterly destroyed, piles of flaming boxes blown against the wall by the force of his overzealous rage.

He spread his wings, his eyes glowing silver with the power of his angelic inheritance, and flew to the edge of the crater his anger charged arrow had created. His captor was standing in the middle of the crater. His shirt was in tatters around his shoulders, but that was the only sign that he'd just survived a massive explosion. He stood calmly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Excellent job Mr. Stilinski, but I must say, that was a tad bit exuberant. Now, if you don't mind, I believe it's my turn." With that, the man shifted into a full wolf, bigger and more terrifying than Peter _ever_ was.

The wolf leapt out of the crater and landed right in front of Stiles. He stood on his hind legs and slammed his fore paws into Stiles's chest, knocking him to the ground. The wolf slowly applied pressure, squeezing the breathe and power out of the flailing nephilim.

The transformation back to Stiles wasn't nearly as quick as it was from Stiles to Nephilim. The brilliant light bled slowly from his eyes, starting in the center and moving outwards. His brilliant ebony wings lost their feathers, then faded away to nothing. His fearsome bow of flame shrank to nothing more than the flame atop a candle, and went out.

Just as he vision turned dark, the pressure was relieved and air soared back into his lungs. The giant wolf backed away and shifted back into a man. He clapped his hands twice and two smaller men flew in, much like "Ice Man" from the X-men. Except, one was on a slab of shifting earth, and the other was on a stream of flowing water. The one on water flung his arms out and the water copied his movements, dousing the hungry flames brought about by Stiles's rage. The one on earth threw his arms in the air as if he was the Greek Titan Atlas, and pillars of rock rose to replace those Stiles had destroyed.

Once the fires were out, the men turned their attention to Stiles and started speaking in a strange language. The words flowed out of their mouths, sounding old and powerful. The scary thing was, Stiles understood them.

"_We call upon the ancient power. In this time and in this hour. Bind this man with all our power. We call upon the ancient power. In this time and in this hour. Bind this man with all our power." _

Blue and green light flew from their hands to wrap Stiles in a cocoon of mystic energies. The last thing he saw before the light covered his eyes was the man turning, and walking away as if Stiles's life had not just been changed forever. Then the light covered his eyes and he blacked out.

Derek ran through the trees, his pack behind him, struggling to keep pace with their alpha. Derek was following the scent he'd found outside his house after the attack. After his mate had been taken.

He leapt over a fallen tree and turned right, skidding across the wet earth. He used his built up momentum to jump the river and duck under the low hanging branches of the trees on the other side. Using a flat rock as a launching point, he rocketed into the trees, swinging from branch to branch like a large, overgrown monkey.

He realized he was headed back towards the river just in time to dig his claws into the trunk of a passing tree, swinging to a stop alight its branches.

His pack wasn't so lucky.

One after another, Scott, Erica, Issac and Boyd flew into the river. The only one lucky enough to notice their direction was Jackson, but even he was too late to stop at the bank of the roaring water. Instead, using his strong legs to kick off a tree, he flew over the river and landed safely on the other side.

"Derek! The scent just goes back to the house!" Jackson yelled, coming back to watch the rest of the pack pull themselves from the raging currents of the crystalline river.

Derek roared and punched a tree, knocking the thirty-foot pine onto its brethren. "Where the hell could they have taken him!?" he shouted, pouncing on the tree and using his claws to tear the offending plant to pieces.

"Dude," Scott said, walking over to place a dripping hand on his alphas shoulder, "the question is how they got him out of the house without leaving a scent." He paused, thinking, "Well, I guess they did, but it just goes back to the house and disappears. It's not like they could have driven a car into the house, that'd definitely leave a mark, and this far form the road, a distinguishable scent!"

"It seems we're up against something strong enough to not only take Stiles, but also do so without leaving a trace," Derek whispered. "Something of incredible power."

James pointed a long, perfect finger at his captive, watching in fascination as the one called Stiles moaned and thrashed in the grip of forces belonging solely to the supernatural world.

No matter how often he had a new prisoner, no matter how often he tortured a soul he'd vanquished in battle, he never got over the thrill it provided him. There was just something about their silent agony that filled him with joy.

He was just about to really start torturing his captive, lifting his arm and extending his claws, when his twin brother Joseph walked in. "Now brother, that's no way to treat a guest." he said, condescension dripping from his voice. "At least, not without inviting the family." He smiled then, spreading his arms as four others walked in.

There was only one woman, standing tall and proud against her brother wolves. Together there were 6 wolves in the pack. The Holden brothers as the official/unofficial leaders. Joseph and James. Beneath the brothers was Tamra, one of the most vicious of the wolves, and under her were the other three wolves; Heathcliffe, Gubrah, and Verchiel.

Even though they were the lowest wrung of the wolves in the pack, Heathcliffe, Gubrah and Verchiel were _not_ the lowest wrung of the pack. The alpha pack had **chosen**, or a group of supernatural beings hand picked to serve the alpha pack's every need. In reality, the **chosen** were more like slaves, forced to use their abilities to make the lives of the alphas easier. Currently the **chosen** included four magyk users, or shamans, 2 shadow hounds, for tracking, a beta for each of the alpha's... physical needs. And Stiles.

The **chosen** were the lowest wrung of the alpha pack, and were slaves to the wants and needs of their commanders. Of course, they were given a choice. When the alphas found someone and **chose** them, they were given a choice. Serve the alpha pack, or die.

Soka, the water shaman, walked in and fell to his hands and knees, placing his forehead on the back of his hands. He shuffled forward and stopped before Joseph, waiting for the wolf to acknowledge his presence.

Joseph nudged Soka with his toe none to gently. Soka rose, walked over to the captive and ran his hands over the top of the cocoon, slowly revealing Stiles's head. He then reached forward _into_ the boys head and pulled the boy out of oblivion.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, then, a glowing light in the distance, slowly glowing brighter and brighter until he could barely see. He tried to move towards the light, but found he couldn't. The darkness paralyzed him. Surrounding him and smothering him with its oppressive might.

The light grew brighter still, and Stiles realized it was moving towards him. He stared into the light, and a woman formed. She was beautiful, and Stiles realized that that was it. She was beautiful, but he wasn't attracted to her. His heart belonged to another. Another person.

Another man.

The woman was of average height. Her mousy brown hair cascaded in curls about her shoulders, framing her delicate face and loving, brown, almond shaped eyes. Her eyes flashed silver, lit from within, and even though her facial features were delicate and beautiful, her eyes told another story. She'd seen many a battle, and Stiles didn't have to think to know she could kick his ass.

He finally managed to tear his eyes away from her face, and he was noticed she was dressed in a tight white top that stopped a few inches below her breast, revealing a powerful stomach. Her legs were covered in a flowing white skirt that streamed down around to her ankles. Her feet were encased in plain white sandals, the straps clasped with pure white buttons.

In her hand was a sword of glowing heavenly flames, feminine, but deadly. Stiles felt a connection to her, his angelic side screaming out its hello, recognizing that this woman was definitely more than human, and his human side was screaming out its hello, recognizing this woman was more than angel, and as far as he knew, all angels were male.

From her back spread magnificent wings so white they made the freshest of snows look like gray filth clinging to the bottom of a workman's boot.

She spoke, and her voice filled his head, strong, but scared. He wasn't surprised. She looked to be about his age, but she had an air about her that said she'd seen and experienced more than 99% of the adults that inhabited this world and the next. "Stiles, come. I have much to show you."

With her words, Stiles flew forward, and she clasped his right hand in her left, the one that wasn't holding the sword of hungry flames. She slashed the heavenly weapon through the air, and a hole was ripped in the fabric of space and time.

Together, they flew into the hole, and Stiles blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light. He was standing in the middle of the living room in the Hale house. Derek was pacing back and forth in front of the assembled pack. Everyone was there. Even Jackson.

"Your pack needs you Stiles." whispered the woman, "They're lost without you."

The image changed and suddenly he saw his captor, a man that looked exactly like him, a woman, and three other men standing before a man in blue clothing, cowering on the floor. Around the man was what was obviously his family, torn apart and bloodied. Dead.

"This is what the alpha pack causes."

The image changed again and he saw the alpha pack slaughtering a man that refused to serve them.

The image changed again and he saw the alpha pack torturing a small dog.

The image changed again and he saw the alpha pack laying waste to a wolf pack that refused to hand over a young woman to serve their... sexual desires.

Image after image of the alpha packs tyranny flashed through Stiles's mind, and he knew what he had to do.

"I have to leave you now. They're awakening you. But before I go, stay with the alpha's. Let them train you. After you've had the proper training, and not before," her voice suddenly grew vicious, "Destroy them."

With that, she disappeared in a flash, and Stiles awoke, eyes glowing, to face the alpha pack."

**A/N: So... What'd you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I really hope you liked this chapter. For the record, this chapter was 13 pages in writing before I typed it... **

**Chapter question: Who do you think the woman is? **


	6. Trainging

**A/N: Hey Sterekers! Okay, so every fandom has a cool name, Directioners (One Direction) Rushers (Big Time Rush) Gleeks (Glee) so I think we need one. Sterekers? Sterekattics? I have no Idea, I'm absolutely horrid at names! I got like 15 reviews on the last chapter so YAY! I was squealing in my room like a crazy person and my mom was like, "SHUT UP!" and I was like, "YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE!" Anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Warning: Death in this chapter. Maybe by someone we all know and love... So if you don't wanna read that, go ahead and skip this little chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters so please do not sue me.**

Stiles sat cross legged, trying to clear his mind, but it just couldn't happen. What did they expect of him? He was a 16, almost 17, year old boy who had ADHD. Asking him to clear his mind was like asking a gasoline soaked pile of paper not to ignite when shot with a flamethrower. It just couldn't be done. And every time he lost his focus Zack, the earth shaman, pressed a magically charged hand to his bicep, shocking his body with magical energies. It didn't really help at all.

Stiles groaned and flung out his arms. He accidentally let go of all the pent up energies he'd been suppressing, and the force of his very will sent Zack flying across the room. The earth caster flipped in midair and flung his arms up. A plume of disintegrated earth, or sand, flew up and caught him, bending so he wouldn't be hurt, and pulled him slowly to the ground 50 feet away.

"Stiles," he said, walking over, concern in his voice, "If you don't learn to control yourself, the alphas are just gonna end up killing you! I don't want that to happen."

Stiles sighed. In the two short weeks he'd been held captive, he'd grown to love the earth manipulating shaman. He'd grown to love all the **chosen**. They were nice to him, they helped him as much as they could, but it seemed the only thing the alphas were ever pleased with were his fighting skills. He couldn't control any of the elements like the other shamans, he couldn't track like a shadow hound, he couldn't do anything.

Except fight. It was like he was born to fight. Every other day, the alphas had the shamans construct a magical dome, and then Stiles was placed in the dome along with a **darke** creature. The **darke** creatures ranged from anything from trolls to giants to venomous spiders, and each time, Stiles cut them down. It was in his nature. It was what nephilim were born to do. Nephilim were created to destroy all the **darke** in the world, and even though Stiles knew destroying these pathetic creatures just entertained the alphas, there was no way he could let a **darke** creature live. **Darke** creatures were created to destroy, to kill, and Stiles was created to protect and live.

If Stiles had to choose, he got along best with Zack. Zack just, understood him. He understood how Stiles was hyperactive, (he had ADHD too) he knew how it felt to be left by your best friend for a girl, he even knew Stiles on a real personal note. He got the feeling of having a power deep inside you that you could barely control. He even understood what it felt like to be gay.

The other **chosen** were nice, but Zack was like Stiles' long lost twin- except for the obvious fact that Zack was a giant mound of shifting, tan muscle, and Stiles was a pale scrawny kid- so he loved training with him, but every once in awhile the lessons just got too hard and Stiles lost control. Today was one of those days. Stiles' angelic side burst through and a sword of heavenly flame sprung into existence, clutched in Stiles' steely grip.

He advanced towards Zack. The earth shaman calmly called on his own power, and a wall of earth rose to separate him from Stiles. He knew it wouldn't hold long, but he just needed time to get away and construct a better defense. He was no match for an enraged nephilim and he knew it, but he could keep himself safe long enough for Stiles to calm down.

He turned around and ran, getting a good hundred feet away before summoning a sphere of sizzling green energy. The wall of earth exploded and Stiles walked forward, his sword crackling and hissing, hungry for the taste of flesh. His sword twisted and turned, changing into a bow, Stiles' preferred weapon. He shot arrow after arrow at the shield Zack had called forth. Each arrow exploded, pushing Zack back.

His shield hit the wall behind him, and the wall collapsed, exposing a green meadow stretching out into the distance, causing Zack to smile. They would be completely and totally surrounded by his element, so, raising his arms and pushing through complicated motions, he called on his inner **power**. The earth responded almost instantly, rising up to encase Stiles in a ball of pulsating mud and grass. He added layer upon layer, until it was almost twenty yards thick. _That otta hold him for a while. _He thought smiling. But he was wrong.

The mud ball exploded, throwing him back even though he was over 50 yards away now, and he sat up to see Stiles was pissed. He plunged his right hand beneath the neckline of his emerald green robes, pulling out a glowing stone on a gold chain. The stone was in the shape of a diamond. Well, a rhombus really, but to everyone it was a diamond. The top left triangle was comprised of a ruby, representing the **fire** **caster**, the right side of a sapphire, for the **water** **shaman**. The bottom left was a diamond, connected to the **air bender,** the bottom right of emerald, embodying himself and his element, earth. They came together to form a rhombus no more than the size of a quarter the long ways. In the center the four gems were held together by an amethyst, projecting them all.

This was how he and the other **casters** communicated. It joined their minds, forming a telepathic **link**. He'd put a **cast** on it, blocking his thoughts from the others so he could focus entirely on his training session with Stiles, in case his friend went crazy (like he was) and he needed to subdue him (which he couldn't.) He quickly removed the **cast**, calling forth a slab of earth and rocketing into the sky at the same time. As soon as the **cast** was gone, he projected his thoughts, mentally screaming so loudly the other casters couldn't ignore him no matter what **cast** they used on their amulets.

_**Stiles is going berserk! Full Nephilim! **_He mentally broadcasted. _**I can't hold him! Get here now!**_

The other **shamans** wasted no time, opening **portals** and appearing just behind Stiles, right as he was spreading his wings. Novak and Finnick (fire and water) quickly fasten chains of pure, **magikal** energy to his wrists. Ian (air) meanwhile started **casting** like crazy, forming a spherical shield around Stiles. Stiles laughed, both his laugh and the deep, booming laugh of the nephilim merging into one cacophonous sound.

"You think you can hold me with a puny shield?" He roared, both in his voice and the voice of the nephilim. "I can blast this shield apart with my pinky!" He laughed as he brought his sword into contact with Ian's **magikal** barrier. The sword sank into the barrier, and then slowly dimed.

"What is this!?" he screeched, falling back in amazement.

"Well," says Ian, calmly walking forward. "There's no way we can encase you in a normal **shield**, you'd just slice right through. This **shield** is special. It feeds not on _my _energy, but on the energy of the attacks that try to damage it."

"Clever." Stiles says. "But not clever enough!" He stabbed his sword back into the shield and fire rained down his arms, shattering the chains Novak and Finnick had used to try to shackle him. The fire poured into his sword, which gorged itself on the extra energy, growing larger and brighter.

The **shield** absorbed the energy as well, growing so bright it was almost impossible to look at. Then, cracks form around the sword, spidering around the whole shield until Ian wondered how it wasn't broken. "Quick!" He yelled to the others. "He's overflowing the **shield** with energy, and I can't contain it! Help me!" Finnick, Zack, and Novak sprung into acting, throwing their arms out and merging their powers with Ian's, making the shield glow white instead of the silvery blue of Ian's **casting**. All their power combined was just _barley _enough to contain Stiles, and his sword dimmed, although the shield remained intact and bright.

Hr roared in frustration, and tries to spread his wings, yelping in pain when they come into contact with the magically charged shield. "Stiles, we'd love to let you out." Said Finnick calmly.

"But we can't." Added Novak.

"Not until you calm down." Whispered Ian.

"Not until you're yourself." Zack said, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. The other **casters** followed his lead. "We'll sit here and meditate, calming and replenishing our inner power. We suggest you do the same.

Stiles' eyes dim, and he barley, just barley gained back control of his body. But the fight for control was just beginning. He assumed the same positions as the elemental **casters, **but he folded his wings about himself, like a cape.

He closed his eyes, and started the long, internal struggle to control his angelic nature.

~ ~

Jackson landed on a rock bed, bending his knees and rolling to avoid breaking his legs. He'd been out driving to clear his head, when he'd come across Stilinski's scent about 60 miles out of town. He'd quickly hopped out of his porche, abandoning it on the side of the road to pursue the scent.

He crossed the deserted highway to follow the scent. He came to a giant circle, a line of dirt about half a centimeter wide in a field of otherwise perfect grass. He wrinkled his nose at the stench. Sure, Stilinski's scent was there, but covering it was the thick, sweet, _unnatural,_ scent of **magyk. **But he grit his teeth and put his nose to the ground, determined to find Stilinski. No matter how much he pretended to hate the idiot, he really did like him. _Deep_ down inside.

He skittered the whole circle, about 100 yards in diameter, and found Stiles' scent _there_ but not leading away from it. It was also there as if Stiles had left, which didn't make sense. His scent would be stronger, slightly different, if Stiles were there, but somehow invisible. Jackson knew that was a possibility, he'd seen doctor Deaton do it himself during part of their training. Derek had insisted that doctor Deaton show them certain aspects of shamanism that may be used against them. One of the things he'd showed them, was the scent of **magyk, **and a simple invisibility concoction**.** He'd pulled out a jar of some stuff, sprinkled it in a circle, and then stepped inside. There was a bright flash, and the vet had vanished!

He'd explained to them it was a mixture of a special wolfsbane, that didn't really hurt the wolves, but attacked the senses instead. Combined with the right herbs, this wolfsbane could render anyone who knew how to use it invisible to wolves, but Issac (being a wolf the longest other than Scott, who didn't really notice the difference because he spent so much time in the office with and without the vet, had pointed out that it smelled different. That he could tell Deaton was still there, because of the difference in scent.

Jackson called that day of training to mind and ran back to his car. He opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a black leather case, about the size of the bible. Inside was a different assortment vials, herbs, poisons, antidotes, and other things related to shamanism. He located the right bottle, a small white one that looked like any other eye drop bottle, and squirted one drop in each eye. If Stiles _was_ there, hidden in an invisibility circle, Jackson would be able to see him now.

He ran back to the circle of dirt and **magikal **residue, and sat downed, crossed legged. He breathed in and out, just like Deaton had showed him, and tapped into his wolf. His eyes glowed blue for a moment, then purple, signifying that the drops had worked.

A quick glance around showed he'd been right initially, and Stiles wasn't there, but the drops did something he, no one, wasn't aware of. A glowing purple line flowed about waist height, and ran from him, to a rippling curtain of purple power. He stalked toward the cascade of power slowly, and a dim memory triggered in the back recesses of his mind.

_Jackson leaned against the wall of the vets office, and watched on unimpressed. Deaton was showing them a picture in a book, and trying to explain. "I'm not a real shaman. I was born with the gifts of one, but an unaffiliated one. I am not affiliated with any of the five elements of shamanism. Not water, fire, earth, air, or energy. Therefore, the spells, casts, and things I can do are limited. I cannot make a **portal** for instance." He held up a book, showing a painting of what looked like a flowing waterfall. "It takes a lot of training and practice, before even the most skilled **casters** can create a **portal**, but once they do, they cannot close it."_

"_Wait wait wait," interupted Scott. "You mean these Shaman people, or **casters** or whatever can make portals, like, to wherever they want?" _

"_Essentially, yes." Deaton replied. Tone calm and nonchalant. "If they have a big enough power supply. If not, they can only make portals within a certain radius, depending on their skill, power, and magikal strength. The only thing strong enough to make a portal to _anywhere, _and not feel the physical, mental, and magical strain, at _all, _is a nephilim. But that is not what matters right now! What matters is that you can recognize a portal, because like I was saying, **casters** cannot close them once opened. They will close naturally in about 24 hours, but you can bet they won't just be laying out in the open. _

_A portal can be concealed and **barred**, using a simple **cast**, but a wolf, can undo that cast. If you are somehow lucky enough to get hit with the right mix of herbs, or shot with the perfect cast, all you need do is slice your claws through the portal, and it will be open for your use. But," he said, shaking a finger in the air, "You can't touch the portal with any flesh, or you'll die a slow, excruciating, death. And, you must be careful, for you'll never know what you'll find, on the other end of a portal."_

Jackson came out of the memory with a start, and picked himself off he ground, realizing he'd fallen over when the memory overpowered him. He realized the purple tint of his vision was starting to get fuzzy and clear around the edges, telling him that the drops had almost worn off. Quickly,+ running forward, he sliced the portal with his claws, and stepped through.

He was in a cell of some kind. Not really a cell, but more... a vault. He recognized the crest on the floor, and he knew where he was. He was in a bank vault. Beacon Hills First National bank. He sent a quick text to Derek. **Hey, May have found Stiles. Circle covered in magyk and Stiles (scents) and portal in center. Entered the portal and ended up in a room, maybe a vault, at Beaco- **His phone beeped, signifying that he had reached 160 characters. Stupid phone. He sent the text and typed, **Beacon Hills First National Bank**. But he never got to send it. Something hit him from behind, and instantly knocked him unconscious.

Stiles opened his eyes and found Jackson laying next to him, unconscious, and bleeding from a lump on the back of his head. Stiles sat him up calmly, knowing panicking and rushing would just cause mistake, which he had no time fore. He laid his hands on Jackson's bare chest- his shirt and shoes were missing but thankfully he was still wearing his jeans- and started the best healing spell he knew.

Jackson's eyes fluttered, and Stiles got a peak of the glowing, electric blue irises when suddenly, a shiny, metal arrow tip erupted from Jackson's chest with a sickeningly wet, tearing sound, between Stiles' hands, quickly followed by a wooden shaft, made of mountain ash.

**A/N: THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS IMPORTANT! READ THE END AT LEAST! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Please put down your pitch forks and torches! Please! I really hope Jackson's death won't cause anyone to stop reading. It was necessary. I can't say why, but it was. Just wait. It was also necessary because I've been reading Jackson fics, to get over the fact he left, and I started to love the guy, and my all time favorite person he was paired with, was Stiles. So this COULD have turned into a Stackson (Stiles X Jackson) Fic instead of a Sterek. Also, The way he died, yes, the arrow, was because he left the show to be on the show arrow. I'm really sorry he died, but he had to! You'll see why. Plus, every GREAT story I've ever read, had tragic, character deaths causing massive feels. **

**IMPORTANT! READ HERE! PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE! THIS NEXT SECTION MATTERS! I always find myself trying to imagine OC characters, and it's hard. So I started a tumblr for this fic to show you guys what my OC's look like. Hopefully.**

**ineedamate dot tumblr dot com**

**Should work! Idk if it will. I'm not good at tumblr. But just copy and past that into your address bar, and replace the word "dot" with periods. "." Please let me know if it works, because if not, I have a backup plan to show you the pictures. **

**Please keep reading. Oh, and the summer holidays have _finally_ started, so I should have some time to update faster. **

**Lots of Love**

**-Carlos. **

**P.s. I'm sorry if there's lots of grammar and punctuation errors and what not. I edit it, and my best friend edits it, but I don't know how to use a beta so... **


End file.
